


Sharp Lines

by cametobuyplums



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial Shaving, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which you are a maid and Carter needs your help shaving.





	Sharp Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This was inspired by the trailer of We Have Always Lived in the Castle. In particular, the shots of Sebastian in the bath with the blade and also where he burst through the door sporting glorious chest hair and a happy trail.

A weekend you wish could be better spent. Perhaps with your friends. But, tuition fees won’t pay themselves. The handsome paycheck of George and Linda Baizen far more necessary than a night of cheap liquor and bad decisions. Fingers smooth down the black cotton of your uniform before picking up a stack of freshly laundered shirts.

Carter Baizen. Their only son. You’re yet to cross paths but his presence is traceable easily enough by trails of dirty laundry, empty champagne bottles and the odd lace underwear left behind by departing women. It’s of little surprise. There are enough framed photographs of him dotted through the penthouse to deduce why he’s so attractive.

The crash of a door. Startled, you whirl around, shirts almost falling from your clutches. And as if your heart isn’t racing enough, a handsome man stands in the doorway. Rendered breathless, you pause to rake your eyes over him. Chestnut brown hair curled at the ends. Impossibly blue eyes framed by thick lashes and plush, pink lips. A finely chiselled jaw peppered with a layer of dark stubble. Chest bared and glistening. A soft smattering of hair under his collarbone. Another thatch of it in the centre of his toned torso, damp. A large hand gripping the white towel wrapped around his waist.

An undeniable heat that rises under your dress. You can feel your cheeks flushing, unable to tear your gaze away but it matters little when he’s caught in the same position, ogling you just as shamelessly. Want clearly swimming in his eyes.

“Hello,” he says with a cheeky smirk. “You’re too beautiful to be old Olga.”

Flattery you can’t help but be charmed by. Not when his blue eyes darken a fraction as he glances over your maid’s uniform. The hem that ends just above your knees. The topmost button undone as you didn’t think anyone was home.

“Mr. Baizen.” you say with a smirk of your own, offering your name to him.

The grip on his towel tightens, your eyes briefly drawn there. He notices. Legs subtly parting into a masculine stance. Shoulders squared. Eyes never leaving yours.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he draws smoothly. “I could use your help.”

Carter disappears back into the bathroom. The soft trickle of water discernible. A call of your name and you follow. Just in time to watch him glide effortlessly into the tub. Head cocked to one side. A smile that brings out his cheekbones and there’s a flutter in your tummy.

A razor. Deftly held between neatly manicured fingers. A step forward until you’re perched on the edge of the tub. Heat settling in the bathroom. Nothing to do with the steam. Everything to do with the handsome man who promises to ravish you with a hungry look in his darkening eyes. Eyes that dart to the water that steadily rises up his chest.

Carter is daring you to look. And  _God_ , do you want to. Clear water, clouded only by the musky potion he’s thrown in. It does little to conceal him but you don’t take his bait, teasing him just as he does you. A slight dip forward, his jaw clenches from restraining his eyes from drifting to your décolletage. His eyes dart to the water once more.

“Perhaps you’d be able to do your job better.” He suggests in a low voice, a shiver sparking down your spine.

“Is that an order, Mr. Baizen?” You tease boldly, a subtle bat of your lashes.

“Well,” he grins with a lick of his lower lip. “I  _am_  the boss, aren’t I?”

“Yes, Mr. Baizen.”

Arousal pools in your belly, thick and fast. Still, you take your time rising to your feet. Each button on your maid’s uniform languidly unfastened with one hand. The splosh of water as he shifts when your dress falls to the floor. You almost wish you were wearing a little racier lingerie. And yet, there’s something  _innocent_  about your black cotton panties with the lace waistband. Something  _subtly_  sexy about the matching bra, as if he’s caught you unawares. A wild look in his eyes as you cast them both to the floor.

Carter bears a salacious expression. Almost  _greedy_ , as you perch on his lap. Straddling his thighs. Close enough to run a hand through the stubble on his jaw. Not quite close enough to feel his growing hardness. He clenches his jaw again, but says nothing.

A whistle from his lips as your fingers dance over the razor. You pluck up the one with a straight blade instead. The silver metal glints in the light.

“You sure you can handle something that big?” He asks huskily.

“I can handle bigger.”

A game of cat and mouse. Every suggestive tease he offers you is met with an equally flirtatious jibe. Appreciative, he grins in a way that tells you he holds you to your promise. You  _throb_  at the prospect. Mind slowly fogging with images of him taking you right here in the bathtub. A lather of foam between your fingers, you smooth it over his jaw. A sigh of delight that rumbles through his chest.

Perhaps the most  _erotic_  moment you have ever found yourself in. Sensuality shrouded over you and Carter. The blade glides over his cheek, revealing the smooth, tanned skin beneath. He’s settled against the tub. Arms draped over either side. Not a single move to touch you and it somehow arouses you beyond belief.

“Do you do this for all your employers?” Murmurs Carter, head tilted up so you can reach his neck.

“Only the handsome ones.”

“You think I’m handsome?”

“Hm, no more so than my last employer.”

A chuckle that has a wave of arousal dampening between your legs. A coy smile tugs at the corners of your lips. You rinse off the remnants of shaving foam. A hand cups his jaw. Open admiration of how sharp it is. Almost as sharp at the razor itself. Strong and angled, you resist the urge to pepper kisses along it. Head spinning with heady lust.

“You’re not finished yet,” he says, gesturing at his chest. “Now here.”

“No.”

“ _No_?”

A finger you run along his collarbone. A soft smattering of hair there.

“It would be a crime.” You pout seductively.

Fingers drift lower, trailing through the pocket of dark fuzz in the centre of his chest.

“You look more handsome with it, sir,” you whisper, words dripping with sex. “Makes a girl want to get her hands all over it. Maybe even her mouth.”

Carter’s breath hitches for just one moment. You tease him, fingers stuttering as you consider dipping them under the water. You’re desperate to run them through the dark fuzz that trails deliciously under his navel.

“Would you like that, Mr. Baizen?” You flirt outrageously, desire swirling in your core. “Would you like my mouth on you? All you have to do is give me the order, sir.”

“What I  _want_  is for you to ride my cock,” he says coarsely, eyes blackened with arousal. “That’s an order. Ride my cock. Fuck yourself on it until you come.”

“Whatever sir wants.”

You’re helpless but to obey. Rising to your knees and slowly sinking down his hard length. The soft hair under his navel tickling as you do and you  _shiver_. Hands curved over his strong shoulders. God, it feels so  _good_ , his thick cock stretching you so. A moment to still and take in how  _full_  you feel.

A low growl that snaps your eyes open. The sharpness of his cleanly shaven jaw clenched into a hard line.

“I told you to ride my cock, not warm it.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” you gasp, rocking your hips experimentally. “You just feel so good.”

“Show me. Show me how good.”

Your moans echo in the air, entangling with the splash of water as you rock your hips faster. Clit dragging against his hard muscles. Breasts brushing his chest. Carter does nothing but sit back and watch. His hair has curled from the steam and you grasp it in your fingers, the occasional tug earning a hum that only makes you wetter still. Nipples hardened into small peaks, just about jutting over the water. Body glistening and the scent of him on your skin.

It’s  _lewd_  and it’s utterly  _dirty_  but  _God_ , you’ve never been so turned on in your life. Never been so close to the edge so  _soon_. Coil tightening in your belly. Walls fluttering warningly around Carter’s cock. You ride him faster, harder, he’s buried so deep it makes you cry out. Filthy fascination in his lust blown eyes and you can take no more. Coil snapping and sheer bliss crashing through you in waves. Grip anchoring you to him, you tremble as a pleasant haze clouds you.

A squeal of surprise. Carter has his arms wound around you, lifting you from the tub and you’re barely over your first orgasm when he sets you down on the sink and thrusts into you. A clench of your walls and he groans.

“You’re going to come again.” He says, and you don’t doubt him for so much as a second.

Carter takes you  _roughly_. A smooth but bruising pace. He’s so close too, you can feel it in the way his cock throbs. An all too familiar heat taking you higher and higher. A hand around his nape. The other balanced on the marble counter. Legs wrapped tight around his waist. Heels digging into his tailbone.

Carter is so  _pretty_  when he comes. Forehead falling against yours as his hips stutter sloppily. The fingers curled around your hips leave bruises as they dig in punishingly. Warmth as he spills into you and it’s enough to pull you down over the edge again, a sharp cry wrenched from you as ecstasy consumes you once more.

A predatory gaze. Carter’s eyes are blown wide as he looks at you. Tongue darting out to wet his lips. Chest rising and falling with every ragged breath. You squeeze his shoulders.

“What now, Mr. Baizen?” You ask sweetly. “Is there something I can do for you, sir?”

A low growl that’s dangerous and a jolt to your core. You pulse around him and he gasps a filthy curse.

“I want you to put that uniform back on,” he orders, the thumb he runs along your lip drawn into your mouth and you suck it softly. “And then I want you on your knees. Didn’t you say something about wanting your mouth on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
